Raizen High School
Raizen High School (来禅高校 Raizen Kōkō) is the school where Shido currently attends. Other characters, such as Tohka Yatogami and the Yamai twins also go to school here. Overview 46125844_m.png|School's emblem. Corridor.jpg|The school corridor DATE-A-LIVE-Ep-2-Img-0010.png|Remains of a blown up classroom. Raizen High School is a public high school located in Tenguu City. It is within the Kantou region and is the school that Shido and other major characters attend. Having been built in the disaster area that affected Japan from the spacequake thirty years ago, the school is installed with the newest type of underground shelter that can fit all the students for whenever there is a spacequake occurring around the area. It is for these reasons that the school application rate is fairly high. The school was unharmed when a spacequake occurred at the beginning of the series, though a part of it was blown up when a spacequake occurred after Tohka appeared for the second time as a powered Spirit. Then, the school days are cancelled for a while due to the repairing of the school. For making Shido prepared to save Spirits, Reine Murasame, the analysis officer of Ratatoskr, was deployed here to be a physics teacher in order to train him and for other kinds of stuff. Sometimes, Kotori might sneak in here in order to watch over Shido's training during break-times. After Tohka was rendered powerless, she enrolls in Shido's class as a transfer student. Later on, the Spirit known as Kurumi Tokisaki also enrolled in Shido's class too, through unknown methods. As of Volume 5, the Yamai twins also joined in the school and enrolled in the class 2-3 after the school trip. School Uniform Charashido0_0.png|Male Uniform Chara1_1.png|Female Uniform The school uniform is compulsory for all pupils who attend. Like a real school, the uniform has to be worn at all times during class hours. The uniform consists of: Males #White long sleeved shirt (or short sleeve during summer) #Black blazer with school emblem (optional during summer) #Grey trousers #Blue tie with black and grey stripes #Black shoes Females #White long sleeved shirt (or short sleeve during summer) #Black blazer with school emblem (optional during summer) #Blue skirt with two black stripes near the bottom #Black or white long socks or tights #Brown or black shoes #Red ribbon tie #Light orange cardigan with school emblem (optional) The uniform seems to be strictly enforced with all buttons on shirts and blazers fastened, shirts tucked in, and ties and bows neatly tied. Though there are some people like Ai Yamabuki who adopts a rebellious appearance by not wearing the ribbon and having the blazer buttons undone. The Yamai twins also adopt a more relaxed style by wearing the cardigan with unfastened top buttons on their shirts, which allows their ribbons to loosely hang around their necks. Notable locations *Canteen *Biology Room *Rooftop *Physics Preparation Room *Clinic Staff *Physics Teacher - Chousoka Beshiyouichi (Mentioned Only) *Physics Teacher - Reine Murasame *Social Studies Teacher - Tamae Okamine Students 1st Years * Mikie Okamine 2nd Years Class 2-3 *Yamai Kaguya *Yamai Yuzuru Class 2-4 *Shido Itsuka *Tohka Yatogami *Tobiichi Origami *Hiroto Tonomachi *Kurumi Tokisaki (Temporary) *Ai Yamabuki *Mai Hazakura *Mii Fujibakama *Rinne Sonogami (Game Only) *Maria Arusu (Game Only) Trivia Category:Locations Category:Browse